


Мы уцелели

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen, HYDRA takes over the world, M/M, Mad Science, Mostly Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, UST, plottwists, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы всё можно было победить силой любви, отпала бы сама потребность в супергероях, верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку на фесте @wintercaptain:  
> Пост ЗС, Стив/Баки (наоборот тоже весьма приветствуется) Баки адаптируется, налаживает отношения со Стивом, подключается к работе мстителей. Но столько лет опытов, заморозок и обнулений не отпустят так быстро, и временами прошлое берет верх. В такие моменты Баки успокаивается, только если его подчинит себе другая сила, как это было с ним в Гидре. Не ангст. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора.
> 
> Спасибо за помощь в бетинге/пруфриде gentleman-bastard.  
> Спасибо за терпеливое чтение Хизер.  
> Спасибо заказчику за то, что предоставил плацдарм для творчества.  
> А всем остальным: приятного прочтения :3

Нам повезло  — или, быть может, не повезло: мы уцелели. 

_Ричард Олдингтон, «Смерть героя»_

 

Это не было худшим пробуждением из всех возможных, точно лучше того раза, когда он провалялся семьдесят лет во льдах, а потом очнулся в совершенно чужом ему мире. На этот раз он был в тепле, и вокруг всё сияло от солнечных бликов, и играла музыка, и рядом на стуле сидел Сэм, царапая ложкой дно пластиковой баночки из-под пудинга.

Тело ломило от усталости и боли, и Стив пару секунд лежал молча, не двигаясь, просто глядя на Сэма, просто радуясь — он пришёл в себя, он не один, и мир этот больше ему не чужд. 

Он кашлянул. Сэм поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— С возвращением, здоровяк, — сказал он, потянулся и похлопал Стива по колену. — Как ты?

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. Болели лёгкие, от жажды язык распух и едва ворочался во рту, но Стиву действительно было хорошо. — Всё хорошо, — он улыбнулся, — правда. А...

Он даже не успел занервничать и вспомнить всё толком — Сэм предупредил его вопрос.

— В соседней палате отсыпается. — Он взял со стола стакан с трубочкой и подал его Стиву. — Нормально с ним всё. Приволок тебя чуть ли не на руках, утверждал, что всё вспомнил. Назвался «Баки». — Сэм хмыкнул. — А по-настоящему его как звать, я забыл?

— Джеймс, — ответил Стив и закашлялся: вода попала не в то горло. — Джеймс Барнс.

 

*

— Смотришь на меня, как на дикого зверя, — со смешком сказал Баки. У Стива камень с души свалился: это был он, его ухмылка, его мимика, даже слова принадлежали ему. — Боишься, что кинусь и оттяпаю тебе что-нибудь?

У входа в его палату стояли несколько агентов в штатском, из тех, что остались при Марии Хилл после падения Щ.И.Т.а. Наверное, они пытались выглядеть незначительно, слиться с персоналом и посетителями, но над ними разве что светящейся вывески не было.

Когда Стив вошёл в палату, и вслед ему устремились многозначительные взгляды, он подумал, что такая скрытность была излишней. Поперёк груди Баки, поверх бледно-голубой больничной робы, шёл толстый ремень, приковывавший его к кровати. Такими же ремнями, только на длинных лёгких цепях, были перехвачены его запястья. 

Стив вглядывался в его лицо, никак не мог насмотреться, даже поверить не мог. Никто не удосужился обрезать Баки волосы, и теперь они свисали вдоль его щёк скатанными грязными прядями. Но сквозь них на Стива смотрел Баки, и в это он тоже не мог поверить. 

Не сдержавшись, Стив улыбнулся, но почти сразу посерьёзнел.

— Что ты помнишь, Бак?

Ухмылка Баки ничуть не померкла.

— Помню, как падал, — ответил он. — А потом очухался на берегу рядом с тобой. И ты не дышал. Ну и напугал же ты меня, сукин сын.

Он посмотрел вниз, на свои прикрытие простынёй ноги, на кучу датчиков и аппаратов, потом — на огромное, на всю стену, окно из металлопластика. Сквозь стекло было видно, как по небу летит самолёт, перечёркивая яростную синеву белым.

— Мне сказали, что прошло больше семидесяти лет, — сказал он и взглянул на Стива. — Чудеса, а? До сих пор кажется мне выдумкой.

— Это не выдумка, — ответил ему Стив.

Теперь Баки разглядывал свою металлическую руку.

— Это я уже понял, — сказал он. — Хочешь фокус, Стив?

— Фокус?

— Фокус. Гляди.

Он натянул цепь, намотал её на ладонь и резко дёрнул — звенья разомкнулись с такой лёгкостью, будто Баки порвал нить.

Он засмеялся.

— Эта рука... Я перепугался поначалу, но теперь думаю, что это здорово.

Отчего-то Стиву стало не по себе. Баки сжимал и разжимал пальцы, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как двигаются под металлом шарниры.

— Куда меня теперь? — вдруг спросил он. — Под трибунал? В лабораторию на опыты?

— Что за ерунда, — медленно отозвался Стив. — Ты будешь жить со мной.

 

*

Сэма там уже не было, когда Стив вернулся к себе, но на его стуле, скрестив ноги, сидела Мария Хилл: как всегда строгая, подтянутая, она даже в гражданской одежде выглядела так, словно на ней был мундир.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказала она вместо приветствия, — как вы себя чувствуете?

— Планирую забрать Баки и поехать домой, — честно ответил Стив, но Мария в ответ качнула головой.

— Сейчас ваша квартира явно непригодна для жизни.

Ах, да. Инцидент с Фьюри. Стив напрочь забыл об этом. 

— Мистер Старк, однако, изъявил желание приютить вас в Башне Мстителей, — продолжила Мария.

— Сам? — вздёрнул бровь Стив.

Мария промолчала, вернув ему взгляд.

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. — Полагаю, в переговорах участвовал Фил. А что насчёт Баки? Зачем вы его связали?

— Джеймс Барнс, — задумчиво ответила Мария, — нуждается в обследовании. Это касается не только его... физического здоровья.

От мысли, что Баки снова запрут в лаборатории, снова начнут пичкать препаратами и ставить над ним опыты, Стив невольно поёжился. Разумом он понимал необходимость обследований, сердцем же противился им — ведь это был Баки, как казалось Стиву, у которого от Зимнего Солдата остались разве что длинные волосы и металлическая рука.

Стив, впрочем, был не настолько глуп, чтобы не допускать самого худшего. 

— Я могу присутствовать? — спросил он.

— Это не займёт много времени, — сказала Мария, но Стив отмахнулся.

— Я знаю ваше «не займёт много времени». Мисс Хилл. Мария, — он попытался говорить как можно убедительнее, использовал свой лучший «капитанский» голос, — Баки — мой давний и самый лучший друг. Боюсь, людей, знающих его лучше меня, просто не осталось в живых.

Мария смотрела на него долго и пристально, и Стив заподозрил, что с ответом она решила ещё до того, как он задал вопрос.


	2. Chapter 2

В одном она не солгала — обследование действительно не заняло много времени.   
Баки смеялся, Баки отшучивался, иногда — к ужасу персонала — порывался разгромить что-нибудь взмахом своей железной руки.   
На некоторых тестах Стиву всё же запретили присутствовать. «Для вынесения объективного психиатрического вердикта», — пояснила Мария, и Стив, после вялых попыток поспорить, прекратил упираться. В конце концов, важен был результат, да и причин сомневаться в лояльности Хилл не было. 

С Баки всё было в порядке, никаких отклонений, поэтому через три дня они втроём (Сэм с ними) переступили порог Башни Мстителей.   
Стив смотрел на Баки, и всю его тревогу перебивала одна мысль: как он покажет ему весь этот новый мир, новый Бруклин и новый Нью-Йорк, поразительную современную технику, невероятных новых людей. Баки будет проще с этим, чем ему самому, вот как думал Стив, потому что Баки всегда был открытее, всегда воспринимал всё лучше и быстрее.   
А ещё с ним был Стив.   
На прощание Мария Хилл дала ему визитку, на которой золотом было выведено: «Леонард Самсон, доктор медицинских наук, психиатр». «Звоните по этому номеру, если возникнет необходимость, — сказала Мария. — Доктор Самсон поможет. Сложные случаи — его стихия».   
Стив спрятал визитку в карман и понадеялся, что ему не придётся набирать этот номер. Он справится и сам. Они справятся вместе. 

Тони встретил их в главном холле. Он подошёл к Стиву, раскинув руки, но в последний момент передумал и просто ткнул его кулаком в плечо.   
— Рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он. От него несло кофе, виски и машинным маслом, да и выглядел он так, словно только что выбрался из-под брюха автомобиля. — И не верь Хилл, я сам предложил переселить тебя сюда.  
— Я бы и не подумал никогда, — наигранно возмутился Стив. — Тони, это Баки и Сэм. Баки ты наверняка знаешь...  
— Могу посоветовать неплохого парикмахера.   
Баки хмыкнул, но Стив подчёркнуто проигнорировал выпад.   
— А это Сокол.   
— Н-да, — ответил Тони, бросив в сторону Сэма незаинтересованный взгляд. — Видел эти крылышки. Я от скуки собрал кое-что похожее, только, естественно, в сотню раз лучше. Если интересно — можем прогуляться в гараж, там же и испытаем.   
— Интересно, — тут же отозвался Сэм. Тони дёрнул уголком губ.   
— Ну тогда вперёд, в святая святых. Кэп, разберёшься сам? Если не разберёшься, спроси Джарвиса. Э-эм. Точно. Эй, Джарвис?   
— Мастер Тони? — донеслось из-под потолка.   
Голос был мужским, мягким, с явным британским акцентом.   
Стив больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как Баки слева от него дёрнулся и принялся вертеть головой. Он завёл назад руку и взял Баки за запястье, просто чтобы успокоить.   
— Голосовая авторизация: Роджерс, Стивен. Капитан Америка. Доступ: уровень В. Стив, скажи что-нибудь.  
— М-м. Да. Джарвис? Приятно познакомиться.   
— Голосовая авторизация принята. Добро пожаловать в Башню Мстителей, мистер Роджерс.  
Тони звонко хлопнул в ладоши.   
— Чудненько, вы поладите. Джарвис, покажи им тут всё.  
— Да, мастер Тони.   
— Развлекайтесь, — сказал напоследок Тони и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошёл в сторону лифта. Сэм двинулся за ним.   
Они скрылись за стеклянными дверьми, а Баки уже расхаживал по холлу, заглядывая в вазы и трогая кончиками пальцев мебель, которая выглядела так, что Стиву становилось дурно при мысли об её стоимости.  
Холл Башни походил на недра космического корабля: серебро, стекло и сталь, высоченный потолок, от которого кружилась голова, лифт — прозрачная капля с металлическими опорами. Из холла вела куча дверей, все запертые на магнитные замки. На всех сияли красным диодные лампочки.   
— Полагаю, — неловко сказал Стив, — на какое-то время это — наш дом.  
— Неплохо, — отозвался Баки, отрываясь от очередной вазы. — Ради такого стоило попутешествовать во времени.   
Он подозрительно легко отнёсся к тому, что за считанные минуты его перебросило из середины одного века в начало другого. Расспрашивать об этом он попытался только однажды и, не получив внятных ответов, успокоился, просто смирился, словно с ним каждый день случались такие вещи.   
— Чаю? — предложил Стив. Баки пожал плечами.   
— Я бы выпил чего покрепче. Слушай, а этот Старк имеет какое-нибудь отношение ну... к нашему Старку?   
— Это его сын. — Стив подошёл к одной из дверей — красный свет лампочки сменился зелёным. — Джарвис? Как мне посмотреть планограмму здания?  
Мигнула и пошла рябью одна из пустых белых стен. На ней появился план: 93 этажа, верхняя часть закрашена чёрным (видимо, недостроенные пока помещения), зато доступными были площадка на крыше и гигантский подвал.   
Из-за спины Стива вышел Баки, тронул рисунок рукой. Пальцы его прошли сквозь голубоватое сияние планограммы и упёрлись в стену.   
— Не подумал бы, что эта штука такая здоровая, — заметил он. — Снаружи она выглядит как-то поменьше.  
Стив кивнул. Из динамиков под потолком снова донёсся вкрадчивый голос Джарвиса:  
— Жилые помещения начинаются с десятого этажа. — Вслед за его словами распускались, как цветочные лепестки, планы этажей. — Ваши комнаты, мистер Роджерс, находятся на двенадцатом. Там же расположены кухня, ванная комната и гостевая, где может остаться ваш друг.   
План раскрылся, над каждой комнатой появилась надпись. Выглядело это всё значительно лучше, чем квартира Стива, лучше всех мест, где он когда-либо жил.  
— Президентский номер, — прокомментировал Баки. Руки он убрал, сунул в карманы штанов и сам чуть отклонился на пятках, разглядывая планировку. — А вы с мистером сыном Говарда Старка в неплохих отношениях, а?   
Стив непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел на Баки, но тот был спокоен: ни осуждения, ничего такого. Слишком спокоен, на взгляд Стива.   
На нём была стивовская одежда, простая рубашка, чуть великоватая в плечах, и туго затянутые ремнём джинсы. Волосы Баки собрал на затылке резинкой — времени наведаться в парикмахерскую у них как-то не было.   
Впервые с момента встречи в больнице у Стива появилось ощущение, что это не Баки, вернее даже, не его Баки. Но, быть может, так влияли на людей неожиданные скачки во времени, промывание мозгов и долгие сны в криокамерах, пусть даже памяти о них не осталось.   
Стиву следовало оставить бессмысленную паранойю.   
— В нормальных, — дипломатично ответил Стив. — Тем более, он же не для меня всё это выстроил. Для всех Мстителей.   
— Ты, кстати, так и не рассказал мне про Мстителей, — вдруг сказал Баки, разворачиваясь к Стиву. — Я постоянно слышу: Мстители то, Мстители сё. Это вроде наших «Воющих коммандос»? Как тебя угораздило-то? Ты там про чай что-то говорил или чего покрепче... Эй, голос?   
— Джарвис, — поправил его Стив.   
— Да, мистер Роджерс?  
— Покажи нам дорогу на наш этаж.  
Двери лифта бесшумно распахнулись, и пока они ехали в прозрачной капсуле, Баки смотрел перед собой, чуть улыбаясь краем рта.   
Стив ждал, что этаж окажется пустым, но Тони, похоже, подготовился к их приезду. Или, скорее, это сделала Пеппер. Или даже Джарвис, бестелесный голос (с недавних пор Стив мог поверить во что угодно).  
Здесь не было подчёркнутой футуристичности, как в холле, напротив — убранством новое жильё Стива напоминало бруклинскую квартирку его матери, только с новыми вещами взамен обшарпанной мебели. Лифт выходил в коридор, из коридора двери вели в спальню, ванную, кухню и ещё одну комнату — похоже, ту самую «гостевую», о которой говорил Джарвис.  
Стив смутно заподозрил, что простенькие деревянные тумбы, столы и обитые тканью в старомодных узор кресла вышли из-под рук их с Баки ровесников, были отресаврированы и в действительности стоили целое состояние.   
В буфете нашлись несколько видов чая, молотый кофе и даже растворимая бурда, от которой Тони воротил нос, но которая (щедро сдобренная сахаром и сливками) пришлась по вкусу Стиву. Здесь даже мини-бар был с парой бутылок, одну из которых — кажется, бурбон, — Баки вытащил для себя.   
Стив щёлкнул кнопкой электрического чайника и взглянул на Баки, который неторопливо скручивал крышку с бутылки. Его металлические пальцы царапали стекло, но ему как будто не было до этого дела.   
— Льда нет? — не отрываясь спросил он.  
— Стаканов нет, — ответил Стив.   
Он нашёл в морозильнике пластиковые пакеты со льдом, достал из буфета две чашки. Если закрыть глаза, забыть о гигантских окнах, за которыми сиял и переливался всеми цветами радуги Нью-Йорк, можно было представить, что они перенеслись в прошлое на шестьдесят лет. Война закончилась, они остались. Они победили. Они могут жить как раньше.   
Баки сел за стол, поставив перед собой бурбон. Напротив устроился Стив с чашкой кофе.   
Повисла тишина. Стив всматривался в лицо Баки, понимая, насколько это неправильно — вот так разглядывать, чуть ли не пожирать глазами человека, но прекратить он не мог.   
Наконец Баки поднял глаза и усмехнулся.   
— Стив, — сказал он, — прекрати это. Ты ещё шлейку ко мне пристегни. Никуда я не денусь.  
— Извини, — неискренне ответил Стив. — Я просто рад, что ты вернулся.   
Баки вздохнул и отпил из чашки, потом зарылся в волосы пальцами, выбив из тугого хвоста несколько прядок. Впервые за всё время он выглядел так, словно ему было не по себе.   
— Это как возвращение с того света, — заговорил он после паузы. — Я вроде как был мёртв. И теперь я жив. Когда я пришёл в себя, я думал, что нужно будет сделать, но теперь не знаю, с чего начать. Я думал, что хочу знать, что произошло, но мне сказали, что я просто пролежал в крио... камере? Правильно? Что всё это время я пролежал в криокамере, но потом то место, где я лежал, разбомбили, и я очнулся. И я понял, что если и было что-то... помимо, то я не хочу об этом знать.   
Баки выдохнул. Это была самая длинная тирада из всех, что Стив от него слышал за последние несколько дней, хотя молчаливостью Баки никогда не отличался.   
— Я же просто спал, правильно? Как и ты.   
— Просто спал, — ответил Стив. — Как и я.   
Ему претила ложь, шла вопреки самому его существу, но и всей правды он сказать не мог. Поэтому он остановился где-то между, смутно надеясь, что Баки не станет расспрашивать.   
Он и не стал.   
— И всё же, — сказал он и усмехнулся, — я жажду услышать всё, что случилось с тобой, пока меня не было. С самого начала. И побольше подробностей.   
И Стив начал говорить — обстоятельно, с самого начала. Баки прервал его, только когда рассказ дошёл до читаури.  
— С ума сойти, пришельцы, — присвистнул он, подливая себе бурбон. — В наше время миру угрожали только фашисты.   
— Фашисты хуже, — признался Стив. — Как оказалось, тяжелее переносить человеческое предательство, чем инопланетную угрозу. 

За окном заходило солнце. С высоты двенадцатого этажа это было красивое зрелище: землю уже окутали сумерки, но верхушки зданий и деревьев всё ещё освещали красным солнечные лучи.   
Баки повернулся, проследив за взглядом Стива. Почти минуту они оба молчали.   
— Хоть что-то не меняется, — сказал Баки.   
— Времена года всё те же, — попытался пошутить Стив.   
— Только на женщинах теперь меньше одежды летом, — оскалился Баки. — Не то чтобы я возражал. — Он подождал, пока Стив рассмеётся, потом продолжил: — А всё-таки — ты как сам навёрстывал упущенное?   
— У меня есть список.   
Баки недоверчиво поднял бровь. Он снова потянулся к бутылке, в которой теперь не хватало доброй трети.   
— Я думаю... — Он резко замолк и уставился в окно. Стив повернул голову и понял, что привлекло внимание Баки: на фоне ярко-красного заката, взрезая воздух крыльями, поднимался ввысь Сэм Уилсон. Рядом с ним, то ли страхуя от падения, то ли просто за компанию, летел Тони в броне Железного Человека.   
Отсюда Сэм действительно походил на гигантскую птицу. Эти крылья были другими, с отдельными «перьями», которые то складывались, то расходились, обнажая тонкие шарниры-связки.   
Глядя на зачарованное, почти восторженное лицо Баки, Стив испытал необоснованную, но искреннюю гордость.  
— Слушай, — сказал Баки, не сводя глаз с окна, — а у вас в команде свободного места не найдётся?  
— Я ждал, когда же ты спросишь, — ответил Стив, а в мыслях его навязчиво и тягуче стучало: господи-господи-господи, я всё-таки вернулся домой. 

*  
Посреди ночи Стив проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия.   
Он ещё не открыл глаза, но уже напрягся, подсознательно ожидая атаки. В комнате было темно, мрак разгоняли только тусклые полоски ламп над потолком. В этом бледно-синем свете Стив увидел очертания сидящего в кресле человека.   
Баки он узнал сразу же.  
— Эй, — позвал Стив, выпрямляясь в кровати, — эй, Баки? Ты чего встал?  
Когда Баки не отозвался, Стив протянул руку и зажёг прикроватную лампу. Спальню залило светом. Лицо Баки было бледным и равнодушным: он расслабленно сидел в кресле, глядя перед собой. От резкой смены освещения он даже не поморщился, так и продолжил смотреть перед собой, моргая по-змеиному редко.   
— Баки, — как можно осторожнее заговорил Стив, поднимаясь с постели. — Ты меня слышишь? Баки?   
Он не столько шёл к нему, сколько подкрадывался, выставив вперёд руку — будто подходил к дикому зверю.   
— Эй, дружище. — Он тронул Баки за плечо, и когда тот не двинулся, попытался его аккуратно поднять.   
Тут не нужно было гадать, и так понятно было, что стряслось: Баки страдал лунатизмом. Распространённая беда среди ветеранов, ничего особенного. Утром нужно будет переговорить на эту тему с Сэмом.   
Баки послушно поднялся. Стив приобнял его за плечи и повёл к кровати, не рискуя выводить из спальни, чтобы не разбудить. Если за годы войны он что-то и усвоил, так это то, что нельзя было будить лунатиков, и тем более — лунатиков, предположительно страдающих от ПТСР.   
— Давай, ложись, — негромко сказал он, помогая Баки забраться в постель и набрасывая на него покрывало. — Спи. Завтра будет лучше. Закрой глаза. Давай же, я покараулю.   
Он ещё что-то говорил — увещевательное и мягкое, но абсолютно бессмысленное, говорил долго, пока Баки не расслабился. Уходить Стив не рискнул, хотя спать ему хотелось. Они просто поменялись местами: Баки лёг в кровать, Стив сел в кресло, заняв выжидательно-наблюдательную позицию.  
Ему было тревожно, но совсем немного, наверное, потому что он ожидал чего-то подобного. Глупо было думать, что Баки как по волшебству, без последствий, оправится от всего, что с ним произошло. Но Стив был рад, что проблема Баки оказалась такой... нормальной, вопиюще человеческой.   
Её можно было решить.


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро они даже поговорили об этом, только реакция Баки оказалась совсем не такой, какую ожидал Стив.   
— Серьёзно? — удивился он. — А я ничего не помню. Надо же. Надеюсь, я ничего не сломаю, пока хожу во сне.  
Он ухмыльнулся.   
— Или вы начнёте привязывать меня к кровати, как в больнице?  
— Не исключено, — вздохнул Стив. — Главное, чтобы ты сам себе ничего не сломал.   
Он разбирал вещи из своей старой квартиры: сумки и завёрнутый в брезентовый чехол щит привезли утром. Хилл позаботилась даже о том, чтобы в Башню Мстителей доставили форму Капитана Америки, которую теперь ощупывал и осматривал Баки.   
Баки всегда был тактильным человеком, и это только усугубилось после его возвращения.  
Создавалось ощущение, что он не до конца верил своим глазам, поэтому всё увиденное ему приходилось трогать.  
Вещи, поверхности, одежду. Даже людей.   
— Я бы сделал штаны чёрными, — наконец сказал Баки, водя кончиками пальцев по кевлару. — Практичнее. Кто придумывал дизайн?   
— С каких пор ты у нас эксперт по дизайнам супергеройских костюмов? — спросил Стив. В сумках было кое-что из одежды, а ещё настольный мольберт, кисти, карандаши и блокнот для скетчей. Всё это Стив бережно отложил в сторону.   
— Признайся, я всегда одевался лучше, чем ты, — хмыкнул Баки.   
— Тебе просто форма больше шла.  
— Только до сыворотки. Я примерю?   
— Примерь.   
Баки поднялся и принялся стягивать себя одежду, пока не остался в одном белье.   
— Поможешь с застёжками? — спросил он, и Стив кивнул.   
Больше всего его удивляло то, что на теле Баки не осталось шрамов. Кожа его была нетронутой, за исключением жутковатой вязи шрамов рядом с протезом, хотя, судя по откопанным Наташей материалам, он много раз участвовал во всяких миссиях. Исцеляющий фактор? Но тесты ничего такого не показали. Уникальные советские технологии? Этого Стив не знал.   
Поразительная ловкость? Вот это очень даже может быть.   
Форма на Баки слегка висела, но это и неудивительно — он всё же был помельче Стива. Ремни, впрочем, решили проблему.   
Глупо и странно было так пялиться на своего друга, но Стив просто не мог отвести взгляда.   
— Ну как? — спросил Баки и ухмыльнулся. — Сойду за Капитана Америку?   
— Покрасим тебя в блондина — и не отличить.   
Баки тронул свои отросшие волосы и поморщился.   
— Мне нужно будет придумать себе прозвище. Так ведь всё работает среди супергероев?   
Он начал раздеваться, аккуратно размыкать все клапаны и застёжки. Похоже, Баки это всё действительно нравилось, а Стиву нравилось то, что это нравилось Баки.   
Он пока не представлял, как разрешить ситуацию с присоединением Баки к Мстителям, но был уверен, что всё получится. Его неожиданно поразила мысль: ведь Щ.И.Т.а больше нет, они теперь сами по себе. И он — настоящий лидер, которому никто ничего не диктует сверху.   
Мысль была непривычной, почти дискомфортной, но развить её Стив не успел: под потолком ожил динамик.   
— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, доброе утро, — вежливо начал Джарвис. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо спали.   
— Прекрасно, Джарвис, спасибо, — ответил Стив.   
Только закончивший переодеваться Баки упёрся взглядом куда-то под потолок и прищурился.   
— Мастер Тони ждёт вас в общей столовой на завтрак, — продолжил Джарвис. — Мне передать, что вы спуститесь?  
— Да, конечно.   
Голос замолк. Баки рассеянно почесал затылок.   
— Стив, у меня постоянно ощущение, что за нами наблюдают, — сказал он. — Это нормально для двадцать первого века?   
— Это ни для какого века не нормально, — отозвался Стив, вспоминая план Пирса. — Но Тони — наш друг.   
— Друг, — фыркнул Баки. — Ладно.   
Общая столовая находилась на десятом этаже. Стив даже предположить не мог, чем были заняты восемь этажей между первым и десятым, но Тони, наверное, лучше было знать.   
Запах яичницы с беконом настиг их у выхода из лифта.   
— … вибраниум, — как раз договорил Тони, когда они с Баки вошли. — О, смотрите-ка, кто явился.   
Сэм стоял у плиты, переворачивая лопаткой жарящиеся тосты. На словах Тони он повернулся и махнул рукой.   
— Привет, — сказал он. — Завтрак сейчас будет.   
Тони полулежал за столом, вычерчивая на обрывке бумажки какие-то схемы. Издалека его рисунки походили на беспорядочное нагромождение линий с кучей цифр по краям.  
Как и вчера, Тони выглядел так, словно только что вылез из автомастерской. Поперёк его лба красовался чёрный развод, волосы были встрёпаны, футболка — испачкана и кое-где, к ужасу Стива, даже подпалена.   
— Мы вчера видели, как вы летали, — улыбнулся Стив. — Как новые крылья?   
Тони и Сэм ответили одновременно:  
— Надо дорабатывать.  
— Потрясающе.   
Сэм пожал плечами и начал раскладывать по тарелкам завтрак.   
— Перфекционизм, — сказал он, расставляя тарелки на столе. — Бич изобретателей.   
По крайней мере, думал Стив, Сэм и Тони поладили, насколько можно было поладить со вздорным и эгоцентричный Старком. Чуть хуже дела обстояли с ними и Баки: Тони делал вид, что ему нет ни до чего дела, Сэм же поглядывал на Баки как на снятый с предохранителя пистолет, который в любой момент может выстрелить.   
Почему-то Стиву пришла в голову мысль о том, что это не оружие убивает людей, а другие люди, а Зимний Солдат, по сути своей, был всего лишь оружием. Но Зимнего Солдата больше не было, был Баки, а Баки никогда и никому не причинил бы вреда.   
Но доказывать это следовало делом, а не словом.   
— Крылья на самом деле — высший класс, — сказал Сэм, присаживаясь за стол. — Лёгкие и быстрые.   
— Разгон будет до двухсот миль в час, — сказал Тони. — Вибраниумовый сплав, крепкий, как алмаз, крепче карбина и графена. Ещё...  
Он вдруг замолк и уставился на Баки, который невозмутимо надкусывал тост, придерживая его пальцами правой — человеческой — руки.   
— Что? — недоумевающе спросил он.   
— Тебя ничего не беспокоит? — спросил Тони. Сэм теперь тоже смотрел на Баки, с тем же выражением лёгкого шока на лице. — Не тревожит, нет?   
Баки отложил тост и отёр пальцы салфеткой.   
— Нет, — сказал он.   
— Протяни-ка руку, — попросил Сэм, и Баки послушно подал ему раскрытую ладонь. Сэм вытащил из обёртки зубочистку и воткнул её в кожу — сильно, так что выступила кровь.   
Баки даже не вздрогнул, только нахмурился, глядя на красную капельку.   
— Больно? — спросил Сэм.   
Стив наконец понял, к чему они вели. Тост был раскалённым, сочился шипящим маслом, но Баки держал его так, словно ему не было горячо.   
— Нет, — сказал Баки. Он отнял руку, и лицо его исказилось — то ли тревогой, то ли страхом. — Нет, мне не больно. 

*  
Мария Хилл приехала сразу же, как только они её вызвали, хоть особой радости не выказала. Она выглядела скверно, измотанной до крайности, и даже жирный слой косметики не скрывал тёмных кругов под глазами.   
Стив ей искренне сочувствовал. Теперь, со «смертью» Фьюри, на неё навалились все проблемы по разгребанию того, во что превратился Щ.И.Т.   
— Из хороших и гарантированно лояльных биологов у нас только Генри Маккой, он же Зверь, — сказала Стиву Мария, пока её техники возились с Баки. — Но он сейчас в Уэстчестере, вместе с Людьми-Икс. Теоретически, мы могли бы его вызвать, либо отвезти туда Барнса. Я ничего не гарантирую, у Щ.И.Т.а всегда были несколько натянутые отношения с Ксавье и его командой...  
— Думаете, всё настолько серьёзно? — встревоженно спросил Стив.   
Мария помолчала, затем ответила:  
— Не думаю. Думаю, это просто побочные эффекты. Вы же в курсе, что с Барнсом делали в «Гидре»? Электрошок, криостазис, химические препараты, психологическое давление. Я бы удивилась больше, если бы ничего постфактум не всплыло.  
Как и всегда, когда Стив вспоминал об этом, сердце его болезненно сжалось.   
— Он ходит во сне, — после паузы сказал он, глядя, как покорно Баки выносит обследование. — Ночью просто пришёл в мою комнату.  
— Он может не осознавать этого, но его психика многое вынесла, — заметила Мария. — Но я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в психологии. Роджерс, вы бы всё-таки позвонили доктору Самсону. Он уже осматривал Барнса, он хороший врач, умеет обращаться с людьми, которые оказывались в ситуациях и похуже.   
— Ладно, — ответил Стив. — Ладно, я позвоню.   
Но не сегодня, подумал он, глядя на то, каким усталым выглядел Баки. Усталым и испуганным —: он явно сам не мог понять, что с ним происходило, и незнание это сводило его с ума.   
Напоследок Мария сказала Стиву:  
— Тут дело не только в... человеческих частях его тела. — Она бросила взгляд на Старка, который препирался с одним из техников. — Я бы посоветовала вам осмотреть его руку. Раз уж вы располагаете ресурсами.

— Я не могу вспомнить, что такое боль, — было первым, что сказал Баки Стиву после ухода Хилл.   
Глаза у Баки были раскрасневшимися, с чуть воспалёнными белками, и смотрел он с искренним ужасом. Когда Мария предложила вколоть ему успокоительное, Стив отказался — он не мог так рисковать, не зная, как отреагирует на лекарства организм Баки.  
— Никто не может вспомнить, что такое боль, — сказал Стив, — пока снова её не испытает. Мы разберёмся, что случилось. Надо, чтобы Тони осмотрел твою руку.   
Баки перевёл на неё взгляд, разжал и сжал пальцы. Выражение лица у него стало растерянным.   
— Но это вечером. — Стив потянулся и похлопал Баки по плечу. Кожа у него была очень горячей на ощупь. — Спать не хочешь?  
Баки поморщился.   
— Сколько можно спать? Я бы прогулялся, но догадываюсь, что ты мне ответишь. Какие ещё варианты есть, помимо сна и прогулок?  
— Кино? — предложил Стив.   
Они остались в общей гостиной, а чуть позже к ним присоединился Сэм — как оказалось, совершенно не умеющий держать за зубами язык и пересказавший добрую треть сюжета «Звёздных войн» на первых десяти минутах «Новой надежды».   
Впрочем, для Баки это просмотр не испортило.   
— Это сняли в семидесятых? — спросил он на титрах, вертя в руках коробку из-под DVD. — А ведь при нас почти всё было чёрно-белым.   
— А я люблю старое кино, особенно немое, – сказал Стив. — Чаплин был гением.   
— Ты и музыку только из своего времени слушаешь, — беззлобно поддел его Сэм.   
— Это потому что она хорошая. И мне нравится не только музыка сороковых. «Битлз» мне тоже нравятся.   
— «Битлз»? — спросил Баки.   
— Рок-группа из Ливерпуля, — пояснил Сэм, вставая с дивана. — Пели про любовь. Кому что принести выпить? Мы же будем смотреть дальше?   
Стив покосился на Баки, тот в ответ кивнул.   
— Почему бы и нет.   
На середине «Возвращения джедая» к ним присоединился Тони, только вернувшийся из какой-то поездки, в строгом костюме и с печатью невыносимой муки на лице. Ближе к концу «Империи» ушёл Сэм, сославшись на неотложные дела в клубе.   
Какое-то время они сидели втроём: Баки, с детским интересом уставившийся в экран, Стив, больше смотревший на Баки, чем на развернувшуюся космическую баталию, и Тони, так и не переодевшийся из костюма в домашнюю одежду.   
Иногда Стиву казалось, что у Старка-младшего есть только два комплекта одежды — «чокнутый автомеханик» и «бизнесмен-суперзвезда».   
Когда Тони наконец поднялся и пошёл на кухню (Люк Скайуокер на экране выдавал своё коронное «Не-е-ет!»), Стив направился за ним.   
— Завтра тут будет Клинт, — сказал Тони, бросая в стакан лёд. — Все эти дела с Щ.И.Т.ом вырвали его с середины миссии в Латверии.  
— Не самое подходящее время, — вздохнул Стив.   
Они молчали, пока Тони наливал себе виски.   
— Нужно глянуть его руку, — вдруг сказал он и потёр большим пальцем переносицу. — Заметил судороги? Пальцы сами сжимаются и разжимаются. Что-то где-то коротит. Наверное, придётся пересобрать, а это долго, по себе помню, если русские хоть в чём-то использовали похожую на мою технологию. Хорошо хоть накачивать его обезболивающими не надо.   
Стив промолчал, не зная толком, что ему говорить. В технике и тем более в протезировании он разбирался слабо. В русских — чуть лучше, но за развитием их науки (за исключением памятного полёта Гагарина в космос и не менее памятного изобретения автомата Калашниковым) следил слабо.  
Тони отпил виски и вдруг оскалился.   
— Выше нос, Кэп, от твоей физиономии молоко киснет. За дело берётся лучший инженер Америки — чего плохого может произойти?   
Отчего-то от этих слов, которые Тони произнёс, глядя поверх стакана в сторону, Стиву стало ещё больше не по себе.   
— Завтра с утра, — сказал он, постаравшись отбросить все дурные мысли. Тони поморщился. — Займёмся этим завтра с утра.


	4. Chapter 4

Посреди ночи Стив проснулся снова, но уже сам по себе, не от дурного ощущения чужого пристального взгляда. В спальне не было никого, кроме его самого.  
Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали три двадцать три по местному времени.  
Стив полежал немного на спине, разглядывая ровный белый потолок, а потом позвал:  
— Джарвис?  
Бесплотный призрак Башни отозвался моментально:  
— Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Роджерс?  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Стив. Где сейчас Баки?  
— Мастер Стив. Мистер Барнс в данный момент в гостевой комнате ваших апартаментов. Согласно его биометрическим показателям, он спит.  
— Это хорошо, — вздохнул Стив. — Разбуди меня, если что-то случится.  
— Так точно.  
В голосе его послышалась явная насмешка, но Стив в жизни бы не поверил, что компьютерный интеллект на такое способен. 

*  
Как Тони и обещал, Клинт приехал утром. Когда Стив спустился, оставив Баки досыпать, тот уже сидел в общей столовой вместе с самим Тони и мрачно болтал ложкой в кофейной чашке.  
На щеке Клинта красовался лейкопластырь, левая рука висела на перевязке, плотно прижатая к груди. Волосы были коротко острижены и торчали светлым ёжиком.  
Выглядел Клинт хуже некуда, а при виде Стива помрачнел ещё больше.  
— Привет, Кэп, — сказал он. — Охренеть вы наворотили тут.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — потрясённо спросил Стив.  
— Латверия со мной случилась, — отозвался Клинт. — Когда я сообразил, что к чему, меня уже спеленали как младенца и сунули в подвал. Хайль Гидра, так её растак. Еле ноги унёс.  
Клинт бросил на Тони недружелюбный взгляд.  
— Меня больше интересует, куда смотрел этот умник, якобы взломавший всю базу Щ.И.Т.а.  
Тони вернул ему взгляд, но промолчал.  
От вчерашнего приподнятого настроения у Стива не осталось и следа.  
Гидра, подумал он, отруби одну голову — вырастет десять. Уничтожь тварь в самой её колыбели, а отростки, как куски дождевых червей, расползутся по всему миру и продолжат жить.  
— Где Наташа? — устало спросил Клинт. — Где Тор и Брюс?  
— Последний раз, когда я проверял, Тор был в Асгарде, — ответил Тони. — Наташа мотается по судам. Брюс там же, где и был, когда ты уезжал — восстанавливает душевное равновесие где-то в горах Тибета.  
— А Фьюри, стало быть, откинул коньки. — Кавычки, в которые Клинт обернул последние два слова, были почти видимыми. — Старый лис.  
Клинт выпустил ложку и потёр здоровой рукой заклеенную пластырем щёку. Он собирался что-то сказать, но его прервал Джарвис.  
У Джарвиса, успел подумать Стив, был невероятный талант в этом плане. Практически как у его создателя.  
— Мастер Тони, мастер Стив. — Джарвис сделал паузу. — Возможно, мистеру Барнсу требуется ваша помощь.  
— Что случилось? — одновременно спросили Стив и Тони, пока Клинт недоумевающе хмурился и бормотал:  
— Какой к чёрту мистер Барнс?  
— За последние три минуты пульс мистера Барнса ускорился вдвое, — сообщил Джарвис. — Судя по всему, мистер Барнс находится в состоянии паники. На всякий случай я активировал протокол «Халк».  
— Нет-нет-нет, — сказал Тони, — нет, деактивируй протокол, не думаю, что нашему однорукому другу понравится, если его начнут глушить лошадиными дозами транквилизаторов.  
— Сэр, — и Стив мог поклясться, что голос Джарвиса засквозил обидой, — доза транквилизатора рассчитывается, исходя из массы тела. И я бы посоветовал вам поторопиться.  
Пока они поднимались в лифте — втроём, Клинт с ними, — Стив не оставлял надежду, что Баки просто приснился кошмар, или он проснулся дезориентированным, в одиночестве, и испугался. Что-то вроде этого, что-нибудь нормальное, что-то, что можно было решить без бригады техников.  
Иногда собственная наивность, слепая вера в то, что всё образумится, поражала его самого.  
Двери лифта открылись, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы сорваться с места и побежать.  
— Баки? — позвал он, и за его спиной Клинт спросил у Тони: «Что, [i]тот самый[/i] Баки?». — Бак, ты в порядке?  
— Не думаю, — отозвался Баки.  
Он сидел в своей комнате на краю кровати, в одних пижамных штанах, подобрав металлическую руку под живот, будто ему было больно. Дышал он тяжело и надсадно, как после долгой пробежки.  
Стив застыл на пороге, не зная, стоит ему подойти или лучше остаться на месте.  
— Дурной сон? — спросил он.  
Баки повернулся к нему. Его лицо заливал нездоровый румянец, глаза бегали, будто он пытался посмотреть в определённую точку, но взгляд его постоянно соскальзывал.  
Баки облизал губы и выдохнул.  
— Стив, — медленно сказал он и осторожно поднялся. — Я ничего не вижу.  
Что-то ухнуло за спиной Стива, и в следующий момент Клинт разразился потоком ругани. Он попятился назад, к выходу, в защитном жесте выставив вперёд ладонь.  
— Твою мать, — забормотал он, — твою ёбаную мать. Это же блядский Зимний Солдат, Старк, у вас вконец крышу сорвало?! Я подозревал, что ты или тупой, или чокнутый, но...  
— Бартон, захлопнись! — рявкнул Тони. — Я знаю, кто это. Просто заткнись.  
Баки замер на месте, нелепо вытянув вперёд руку.  
— Зимний Солдат? — переспросил он.  
Стив подошёл ближе и, взяв его за запястье, тревожно вгляделся в лицо.  
— Нет никакого Зимнего Солдата, — чётко ответил он, непонятно к кому обращаясь — то ли к Клинту, то ли к Баки. — Баки, эй, Баки. Посмотри на меня. Что случилось?  
Рот Баки искривила дурная невесёлая усмешка.  
— Я проснулся, а вокруг темнота. Ничерта не вижу. Вот и вся история.  
Стив обернулся. Клинт всё ещё стоял у стены, уже не повторяя позу Баки с вытянутой рукой, но разглядывая их обоих с подозрением. Тони хмурился, рассеянно покусывая губу.  
— Я так понимаю, Хилл рановато уехала? — сказал он. — Хреновые новости. Барнс, что с рукой?  
— Понятия не имею, я её не вижу, — едко ответил Баки. Он отнял протез от живота, попытался шевельнуть пальцами, но они только слегка подёргивались, будто шарниры внутри проржавели.  
— Ясно, — коротко сказал Тони. Стив только зубами скрипнул — непонятно, что тут могло быть «ясно». — Веди его вниз. Третий этаж. 

За то, что Клинт молчал, пока они шли, Стив готов был выписать ему персональную благодарность.  
Взгляд Клинта оставался недоверчивым, но Стиву не было до этого особого дела, — по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда всё его внимание было приковано к Баки.  
В лифте, и в длинном коридоре, всю дорогу до недостроенной лаборатории Баки цеплялся за его руку. Он то и дело оступался, заплетались ноги, и Стив, поначалу поддерживавший его за локоть, в конце чуть ли не волоком его тащил, приобняв за плечи.  
— Ноги заплетаются, — глухо сказал Баки, и Стив крепче прижал его к себе.  
— Всё нормально, — сказал он. — Сейчас разберёмся, что не так, и всё исправим.  
Край рта Баки недоверчиво дёрнулся.  
— Джарвис, свет, — приказал Тони, как только они переступили порог. — Кэп, сажай его в кресло. Джарвис, свяжись с Хилл. Пусть тащит сюда всех — медиков, техников, кого посчитает нужным.  
Эту часть этажа только закончили отделывать, кое-где даже лежал строительный мусор. Зато оборудование здесь было новым, каким-то сверхнавороченным с виду — но чего ещё ждать от техники с клеймом «Старк Индастриз»?  
Стив помог Баки забраться в кресло. Того слегка передёрнуло.  
— Дурацкое ощущение, — пробормотал он. — Будто всё это со мной уже было.  
Вытяни руку, — перебил Тони его поток мыслей. — Вот так.  
Он чуть толкнул Баки, чтобы тот облокотился на спинку, и закрепил его руку в держателе, перетянув ремнями.  
Когда Стив попытался отстраниться, Баки только крепче ухватился за его запястье. Он ничего не сказал вслух, и Стив не сказал, но остался стоять рядом.  
Подтянув к креслу стул, Тони сел на него и принялся рассматривать протез, то и дело набирая что-то на клавиатуре стоявшего рядом компьютера. Пользуясь случаем, Стив обернулся. Клинт замер, прислонившись к стене у входа, и выглядел куда угрюмее, чем час назад.  
— А Локи вы в подвале не прячете? Или выводок читаури? — Он перехватил взгляд Стива и вдруг взорвался, заговорив так громко и яростно, что Баки вздрогнул и крепче стиснул пальцы. — Господи, да это ж грёбаная легенда, Роджерс, сраная страшилка для всех спецагентов. Я не понимаю...  
— Клинт... — спокойно начал Стив.  
— … вы в своём уме вообще? Да нас учили опознавать его по этой руке...  
— Клинт.  
— … по этой звезде ебливой на предплечье, а вы...  
— Клинт! — теперь Стив рявкнул в полный голос, и это подействовало. — Ещё одно слово и, клянусь, я тебя вырублю.  
Он почти услышал, как Клинт скрипнул зубами. Они добрую минуту играли в гляделки, и Клинт, наконец, опустил глаза.  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Тони.  
Он чуть отодвинулся на стуле, и в следующую секунду со спазматическими щелчками начали разъезжаться пластины на механической руке, обнажая блестящие трубки и витые кабели — искусственные кости и жилы. Не в силах отвести взгляд, Стив смотрел на это — на идеальную мимикрию плоти, которая щёлкала, шипела, двигалась, жила.  
Он бросил взгляд на лицо Баки, успел даже проследить момент, когда из чуть тревожного его выражение стало испуганным, а потом в доли секунды сменилось агонией.  
И тут Баки закричал.  
Он рванулся вперёд, не связанный ремнями, вцепился свободной рукой Стиву в шею, вдавливая в кожу ногти, словно пытаясь оцарапать. Стив шарахнулся в сторону, перехватил Баки за руку и, услышав крик Тони «Держи его!», — навалился сверху.  
Баки дёргался и бился под ним, как пойманная в силки птица. Кричать он перестал, только стонал, сжимая зубы — в какой-то момент Стив даже испугался, что он или сломает их, или сотрёт в крошку.  
— Твою мать, — шипел Тони, шарясь по шкафчикам, — твою же мать, где же эта сраная хрень... Кэп, выруби его!  
— Что? — переспросил Стив.  
— Выруби его! — заорал Тони. — Нокаутируй, пока он не откинулся от болевого шока! Ну!  
Стив понял. Момент, пока он размахивался, целясь в висок, растянулся в целую вечность.  
Голова Баки мотнулась набок, тело выгнулось дугой, но удар подействовал: он перестал биться и обмяк в кресле.  
Повисла тишина, слышен был только грохот выдвигаемых ящиков.  
— Вот ты где.  
Тони подошёл к креслу, держа в руках шприц.  
— Сам вколешь? — тяжело выдохнув, спросил он. — Это мощный транквилизатор. Понятия не имею, как Барнс на него отреагирует, но выбора у нас особо нет.  
Стив посмотрел на Баки. Он выглядел спокойным, с щёк сошла нездоровая, лихорадочная краснота. Если не обращать внимания на несобранную руку и ремни, можно было подумать, что он просто спит.  
Он тронул Баки за шею, растёр кожу и, взяв у Тони шприц, попытался как можно быстрее вколоть транквилизатор.  
Оставалось надеяться, что всё обойдётся. Но везло им в последнее время как утопленникам.  
— Ну а это что за нахрен тут только что был? — подал голос Клинт.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — глухо ответил Стив. — Тони?  
Тони пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы, взлохматив и так растрёпанные пряди.  
— Я так думаю, это такой инструмент защиты, — сказал он после недолгого раздумья. — Защита от слишком любопытных глаз. Я идиот. — Тони поморщился. — Полный обмудок. Даже не подумал о том, что русские вряд ли хотели бы, чтобы их детище препарировали. Хорошо, что не бомба.  
— «Хорошо, что не бомба»? — не сдержался Стив. Страх начал его отпускать, сменившись яростью. — Могла быть бомба?  
— Могла быть, — не стал спорить Тони. — Я бы поставил бомбу. Русские сработали тоньше.  
Он указал на сплетения кабелей, обвивавших металлическую кость и исчезавших где-то на стыке плоти и протеза. Исчезавших, с ужасом подумал Стив, где-то в теле, живом и человеческом.  
— Скорее всего, напрямую приварены к нервной системе. Где-то тут сорвало триггер, защитная программа послала импульс в мозг.  
— Он же не чувствовал боли, — непонимающе сказал Стив.  
— Блин! — не сдержался уже не Тони. — Я не в курсе, Роджерс, я смотрю на этот мастерпис меньше пяти минут и не могу делать никаких выводов, господи, только предположения. Одно я тебе скажу точно — вся эта железная хрень приделана к его голове так же, как твоя рука из плоти и крови приделана к твоему мозгу.  
Стив отошёл от кресла и растёр лицо ладонями. Стоять на месте было тяжело, поэтому он нервно прошёлся по лаборатории, пытаясь мысленно ухватиться хоть за какую-нибудь идею.  
— Насколько хватит транквилизатора? — спросил он. Тони передёрнул плечами.  
— По идее, часов на шесть-восемь. Надеюсь, Хилл привезёт что-нибудь получше.  
— А теперь объясните мне, — подал голос молчавший Клинт, — объясните мне вот что. Легендарный Зимний Солдат — это твой лучший друг из прошлой жизни, так, Роджерс? В это я ещё могу поверить. Он, как оказалось, всё вспомнил, и вы забрали его себе. Ладно. Теперь он медленно помирает на ваших руках, и вы понятия не имеете, что с ним творится. Так?  
— Он не «помирает», как ты выразился, — сказал Стив.  
— Не помирает, ладно, — легко согласился Клинт. Он отошёл от стены и теперь, как и Стив, мерил шагами комнату. — И вам вообще не стрёмно, что он может разнести тут всё к чертям?  
— Зимнего Солдата больше нет, Бартон, — медленно проговорил Стив, чувствуя, что его самого покидает вера в свои слова. — Тут только Джеймс Барнс.  
Клинт остановился по другую сторону кресла, глядя с тревогой, почти со страхом, на спокойное лицо Баки.  
— Ты хоть представляешь себе, Кэп, — тихо сказал он, — сколько крови на его руках?  
Стив не выдержал — дёрнулся вперёд и остановился только потому, что Тони удержал его за плечо. Выражение лица Клинта было нечитаемым.  
— На его руках нет крови, — раздельно и чётко сказал Стив. — На руках Джеймса Барнса нет крови, кроме той, которая принадлежала фашистам.  
— Ты напрасно так яростно разделяешь это оружие... — начал было Клинт, но Стив его перебил:  
— Пистолет сам никого не убьёт, Бартон. Его держит человек.  
— Пистолет не обладает свободой воли, — вдруг сказал Тони. — И не сможет сказать «нет», если попадёт в дурные руки. Зимний Солдат не скажет «нет», Барнс — скажет. Заканчивайте эту бестолковую свару, у нас слишком много дел для этого.  
Его тоже слегка потряхивало, пальцы дрожали. Но он, по крайней мере, сумел сохранить лицо — это и удивило Стива, и впечатлило. На его памяти Старк-младший никогда не входил в число самых спокойных и сдержанных людей.  
Умение не скатиться до выяснения отношений и не дать этого сделать другим было ценным для лидера качеством — практически необходимым.


	5. Chapter 5

Доктор Леонард Самсон выглядел так, как мог бы выглядеть Зигмунд Фрейд в тридцать с небольшим: серьёзное умное лицо, располагающее, приятное; проницательный, но не пугающий взгляд. Если бы Стив не знал наверняка, что доктор Самсон был психиатром, он принял бы его за политика или даже философа. В образ вписывался даже лёгкий акцент.  
Впечатление немного портили длинные, как у библейского тёзки, волосы, перехваченные на затылке кожаным шнурком.  
Оказавшись в лаборатории, доктор Самсон по очереди пожал руки Стиву и Клинту и попытался поздороваться с Тони, но тот сразу же убрал ладонь в карман.  
— Я вам очень рад, конечно, — сказал он, — но я предпочитаю не трогать незнакомцев.  
Самсон ничуть не растерялся.  
— И это можно вылечить, — улыбнулся он. Тони кривовато ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.  
Ему до такой степени не нравился внезапный наплыв чужаков в Башне, что это можно было почувствовать физически. Но он терпел, и Стив был ему за это благодарен.  
— Мозгоковыряльщики, — пробормотал Тони. — Думают, что правят миром.  
— Они и правят, — сказал Клинт. — Пока всякие умники думают, что миром правят они.  
Тони цыкнул на него и отошёл к группе возившихся с компьютером техников.  
Доктор Самсон уже стоял у Баки, которого вынули из кресла и перетащили в какое-то подобие переносной тахты. Он казался умиротворённым, нормальным, если не считать развороченной руки, в сторону которой Самсон подчёркнуто не смотрел.  
Стив же, напротив, то и дело на неё поглядывал. Он всякого навидался, и в прошлом веке, и в новом, но некоторые вещи, наверное, будут выбивать его из колеи, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
— Ваш друг? — спросил Самсон, разглядывая скачущую полоску на кардиомониторе.  
— Лучший, — зачем-то уточнил Стив.  
Самсон помолчал, затем протянул руку и почти отеческим жестом убрал с лица Баки волосы.  
— Гидра, — рассеянно пробормотал он, — ядовитое чудовище, мифический многоглавый монстр. Отруби одну голову — вырастет три. — Он помолчал. — Как скоро он придёт в себя?  
Степень осведомлённости Самсона поразила Стива, но на самом деле он и ожидал чего-то подобного: Мария не стала бы рекомендовать им человека со стороны.  
— Часа два или три. — Он невольно оглянулся в сторону Тони и его техников. Скорее всего, Баки снова начнёт кричать от боли, когда проснётся, — если проблему не успеют решить раньше.  
Проблему, выпотрошенную, лежащую металлическими костями наружу. Руку до сих пор не собрали, отчего-то медлили, и Стив опасался самого страшного — что её придётся удалить, вырезать вместе с вплавленными в грудь стальными пластинами.  
Тони сможет собрать новую, в этом Стив даже не сомневался, но на это уйдёт время. Быть может, именно поэтому, чтобы сгладить последствия, здесь сейчас и стоял доктор Леонард Самсон, именитый психиатр, отрекомендованный Марией Хилл.  
Стив стиснул зубы, сглатывая горечь под языком. Трусливую мысль — о том, что, может, было бы лучше, если бы Баки... — он прогнал, не дав ей толком оформиться.  
Это был его друг, его лучший друг, уже похороненный, погребённый под слоем снега и оплаканный десятки раз; человек, который вдруг оказался живым. Он был жив, — значит, всё можно было исправить. Точку ставила только смерть.  
От мыслей его отвлёк голос Тони.  
— Кэп, — сказал он негромко, — будем снимать протез, тут других вариантов нет. Нужно разобрать полностью, посмотреть, что там вообще и как работает.  
Как Стив и думал.  
— Сколько времени нужно? — спросил он.  
Тони выдохнул. Ответ у него уже был, понял Стив, просто Тони не хотел его озвучивать, потому что он не нравился ему самому.  
— Много, очень, — наконец сказал Тони. — Разложить по винтикам, проследить, чтобы не сработали ещё какие ловушки. Они могли туда и бомбу заложить, знаешь ли. Второй уровень защиты, чтоб наверняка.  
Тони обошёл тахту и встал рядом с рукой, не касаясь её, просто рассматривая.  
— Нам нужен хороший нейрохирург, — сказал он.  
— Могу порекомендовать одного, — вдруг сказал Самсон. — Стивен Стрендж, замечательный специалист. Однако я не думаю, что нам стоит столь поспешно прибегать к оперативному вмешательству.  
— Что же вы предлагаете, доктор? — поинтересовался Тони, и c его голоса можно было яд сцеживать. 

Стив едва удержался, чтобы его не одёрнуть, в последний момент передумал. Они все были порядком взведены, и всех их можно было понять. Одно слово — и взрыв.  
— Предлагаю собрать протез и привести Джеймса в чувство, — просто ответил Самсон. — Я полагаю — только полагаю, не смотрите так, мистер Старк, — что виной всему, в большей степени, психосоматика. Подавленные воспоминания рвутся наружу, с этим ничего не поделаешь, их не заметёшь под коврик, как пыль.  
— Вы ещё скажите, доктор Самсон, что их не спрячешь в протезе, как взрывчатку, а?  
Самсон окинул Тони абсолютно спокойным взглядом, но ощущение у Стива возникло такое, словно их обоих обдало ледяной водой.  
— Разумеется, гораздо проще убрать симптом, чем попытаться вылечить болезнь, — заметил он.  
— Отнять конечность, которая угрожает всему организму, — не остался в долгу Тони. — Я бы даже сказал, организмам. Всех вокруг.  
— Мистер Роджерс, — повернулся к Стиву Самсон, — решение за вами. Думаю, сейчас за жизнь и здоровье Джеймса отвечаете именно вы.  
Это было не совсем так: за жизнь и здоровье Баки отвечал ныне полурасформированный Щ.И.Т., ведь технически Зимний Солдат «принадлежал» им, как заложник или как военный трофей, Стив сам не был в курсе. Он не знал, кем или чем числилось в бюрократической машине Щ.И.Т.а и «Гидры» это живое оружие, и числилось ли, да и знать, откровенно говоря, не хотел.  
Нужно будет сделать ему документы. Вернуть ему — теперь официально — статус человека.  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно, медитативно выдохнул, пытаясь взвесить все за и против. Причин не верить Тони у него не было. Причин не попытаться — хотя бы попытаться — решить проблему более простым, менее травматичным способом, решить её раз и навсегда, — тоже.  
У Баки несомненно были проблемы, и Стив это знал. Были и будут, — как были и у обычных ветеранов, которых не замораживали, которым не промывали мозги. И рассказать про Зимнего Солдата рано или поздно придётся, а потом придётся справляться с последствиями.  
Наверное, будет лучше, если всё это сделает специалист.  
— Если ничего не получится, — сказал Стив, глядя на замершие в полузахвате железные пальцы Баки, — если ничего не выйдет, — он не увидел, но почувствовал, как Тони закатил глаза, — тогда мы снова усыпим его и удалим протез. Не думаю, что от попытки кому-то станет хуже.  
Я просто надеюсь, мысленно добавил он, что если Баки проснётся в агонии, она не продлится дольше минуты — что мы сможем вернуть его в сон без лишних мучений. 

*  
Самсон настоял на том, чтобы Баки как следует закрепили. Часть ремней пришлось прикручивать дополнительно, потому что тахта явно не была рассчитана на такие нагрузки.  
Руку Тони собрал: долго возился с ней, прикручивал провода и клеммы, уродливо подгибая их плоскогубцами, после чего прилепил Баки на виски какие-то датчики. Ожил монитор со столбцами цифр и букв. Тони отошёл на пару шагов назад, держа в руках наладонник.  
Клинт сел у стены на сваленные в кучу мешки, положив на колени небольшой арбалет, и в ответ на многозначительный взгляд Стива просто пожал плечами.  
«Ты прости меня, Кэп, но с меня хватило Латверии, — сказал он, — так что не обессудь, но моя подружка пока побудет вместе с нами».  
— Есть идеи, что с ним случилось? — спросила Мария Хилл. Она поставила неподалёку двух агентов с тазерами. Стиву это не понравилось, да и вряд ли два заурядных агента смогли бы справиться с Баки и тем более — с Зимним Солдатом. Но если Марии так было спокойнее... — Добрый день, доктор. Я рада, что вы приехали.  
— Как только он очнётся... — заговорил Самсон, но его перебил Тони:  
— Стремительная деградация, — сказал он, бросив на Самсона неласковый взгляд. — Отказ органов чувств. Сначала — потеря чувствительности, затем зрения, дальше — слуха, просто мы этого не дождались... Скорее всего, для того, чтобы Зимнего Солдата нельзя было перевербовать.  
— Стоп, — сказал Стив, — стоп, минуту. Это значит, что он продолжит... это продолжится, даже когда он придёт в себя?  
— Остановится, как только мы снимем протез и поковыряемся в мозгах Барнса, так что, доктор Самсон, держите в уме контакты этого вашего Стивена Как-Там-Его, — ответил Тони. Он провёл по наладоннику пальцем. — Так что, приступаем?  
Самсон напоследок окинул Тони многозначительным взглядом.  
— Вы относитесь к нему как к машине, — сказал он, — как к механизму, который можно раскрутить или пересобрать. Человеческая психика гораздо тоньше.  
— Да разумеется, — ощерился в ответ Тони. — Только я пока не сталкивался ни с одной проблемой, которую нельзя было бы решить старой доброй отвёрткой.  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он вытащил из кармана какой-то предмет, щёлкнул кнопкой — и предмет издал долгий жужжащий звук. Самсон поморщился, и Тони, не сводя с него взгляда, сунул игрушку обратно в карман.  
— Прежде чем мы начнём, — сказал он, обводя взглядом всех присутствующих. — Я держу в руках некое подобие пульта управления. — Он поднял наладонник. — Просто на всякий случай. Одно нажатие — и эта игрушка отправит нашего дорогого Джима обратно в объятия Морфея. Если же всё пройдёт нормально, наш дорогой Джим отправится на сеансы психотерапии. Вроде всё. Вопросы? Нет вопросов. Чудесно. Тогда на позиции.  
Стиву было страшно, но он старался это не показывать, а вот расставленные Хилл агенты явно и заметно нервничали. Самсон был спокоен, и его спокойствие в чём-то успокаивало всех вокруг.  
Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, Тони провёл пальцем по наладоннику.  
Дёрнулся скорпионий хвост установленной рядом с шеей Баки иглы; столбцы цифр на мониторе пошли рябью. Баки вздрогнул всем телом и тяжело втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
Прошла целая минута, прежде чем он выдохнул и двинул человеческой своей рукой в попытке поднести её к лицу, но ремни держали крепко. Тогда не выдержал Стив — он в два шага оказался у тахты, не обращая внимания на рассерженный вскрик Тони.  
— Баки? — позвал он.  
По крайней мере, не было криков, и агонии тоже не было. Самсон оказался прав, достаточно было собрать протез, чтобы боль прекратилась.  
— Стив? Что случилось? — надсадно прошептал Баки. Похоже, криками он умудрился сорвать себе связки. — Где я?  
Он потянул на себя ремни, безрезультатно попытался приподняться, тряхнул головой и уставился на Стива с подслеповатым прищуром.  
— Ты меня видишь? — спросил Стив. — Что ты помнишь?  
— Смутно, — ответил Баки. — Смазанно, тени кругом. Голова болит. — Он снова подёргал путы. — Какого чёрта я связан?  
— Что ты помнишь? — повторил вопрос Тони, и Баки повернул в его сторону голову.  
— Помню, как в кровать шёл, — сказал он. — Весь в мыслях о Лее Скайуокер. И проснулся связанным. Что стряслось? Сколько тут народа? Нихрена не вижу.  
Стив оглянулся в сторону доктора Самсона, который едва заметно улыбался. Перехватив взгляд, он улыбнулся открытее, словно всем своим видом пытался показать, что всё идёт по плану.  
Размяв пальцы, он неторопливо пошёл вперёд. Этот его жест мог бы показаться картинным, театральным почти, но он странным образом ему шёл.  
— Джеймс, — мягко заговорил он, — ты узнаёшь мой голос?  
Баки задумчиво покусал губу.  
— Отчего ж не узнать, доктор, — сказал он наконец.  
Он перестал рваться и расслабленно откинулся на спину.  
Самсон подкатил кресло на колёсах и сел в него, совсем рядом с Баки, почти задевая его пальцы своими. Видимо, даже присутствие доктора Самсона оказывало какое-то терапевтическое воздействие, потому что Баки заметно притих, только приподнял голову, по-звериному чутко вслушиваясь в звуки.  
— Мы пришли к выводу, что нам следует сделать наши встречи привычкой, — размеренно начал Самсон. — Утром с тобой произошло несчастье, твоя бионическая рука вышла из строя, а при попытке её починить ты потерял сознание. Я полагаю, виной этому — тот факт, что твоей психике тяжело справляться с многими годами заморозки. Разум первичен, разве не так? От здоровья разума зависит здоровье тела.  
— Хокинг бы с вами поспорил, — буркнул Тони. Почти неслышно — и на том спасибо.  
Непонятная неприязнь Старка-младшего к Самсону начинала потихоньку действовать Стиву на нервы.  
— Так, — согласился Баки.  
— Пока я предлагаю встречаться три раза в неделю, — продолжил Самсон. — В первую очередь, нужно убедиться, что потеря зрения действительно связана с психикой, а не с какими-либо другими... обстоятельствами. В остальном же — никаких ограничений. Адаптация должна происходить естественно и спокойно.  
Самсон посмотрел на Стива и выжидательно вздёрнул бровь.  
— Думаю, так будет правильно, — после паузы сказал Стив. Вслед за ним кивнула Мария, жестом отдавая агентам команду «Вольно».  
Стив принялся аккуратно расстёгивать ремни. Там, где путы врезались в человеческое запястье Баки, кожа зло раскраснелась, и Стив, почти не осознавая, что делает, растёр её ладонью.  
Он помог Баки сесть. Ведущие от его руки кабели натянулись, монитор предостерегающе пискнул.  
— Полегче, — пробормотал Тони и подошёл, чтобы их снять. Баки терпеливо ждал, сжав пальцами запястье Стива. — Всё, свободен.  
— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Джеймсом наедине, — сказал Самсон, и Тони пожал плечами.  
— Валяйте. Джарвис, проводи нашего гостя в общую столовую.  
Они ушли — Самсон, невозможно прямо держащий спину, и идущий по правую руку от него Баки. Ноги у него немного подгибались, но Самсон придерживал его за локоть, так что всё должно было быть нормально.  
Агенты собирали аппаратуру, Тони сматывал провода, то и дело кидая взгляд на свой наладонник.  
К Стиву подошла Мария. Он отметил, что за последние сутки она стала выглядеть ещё хуже, явно работала на пределе сил, но держалась молодцом. На этот раз на ней была старая форма Щ.И.Т.а, но почему-то с сорванными шевронами.  
Где обосновались остатки Щ.И.Т.а, Стив не знал и, видимо, не должен был — не тот у него был уровень доступа. Его это беспокоило, он даже планировал поговорить об этом с Марией, но только не сегодня.  
— Роджерс, — сказала она, протягивая ему визитку, — это мой личный номер. Пожалуйста, звоните сюда, если что-нибудь случится.  
— Вы очень нам помогли, мисс Хилл, — искренне сказал Стив. — Не представляю, что бы мы без вас делали.  
Мария бледно улыбнулась.  
— Зимний Солдат — это в первую очередь наша проблема. — Она откинула со лба волосы. — И по-хорошему решать её должны мы. Так что своим содействием вы снимаете с наших плеч большой груз. Это я должна вас благодарить.  
Не удержавшись, Стив козырнул, и её улыбка стала чуть более живой.


	6. Chapter 6

Зрение вернулось к Баки спустя сутки. Он сказал, что по-прежнему плохо различает некоторые цвета, а ещё видит тени где-то на периферии, но это всё равно было лучше, чем когда он очнулся, связанный, на тахте, и вокруг танцевала сплошная мешанина из вязких силуэтов.   
Рука его не тревожила. То, что рука его не тревожила, тревожило Тони, но Старк-младший, похоже, просто не умел проигрывать.   
На третий день после Инцидента Баки торжественно вручили водительское удостоверение на имя Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, 10 марта 1988 года рождения, место рождения — Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. С фотографии смотрел Баки — такой, каким он был во время войны.   
В фотографию Баки вглядывался добрых пять минут, а Стив смотрел на Баки и всё сильнее стискивал зубы, понимая, какой огромный провал протянулся между человеком на снимке и тем, кто сидел сейчас в Башне Мстителей, подогнув под себя ногу.   
— Нормально, — вынес вердикт Баки, пряча удостоверение в карман. — Мои внуки могли бы родиться в 88-ом, если бы они у меня были. Какая-то фантастика.  
Стив подавил иррациональное желание извиниться.   
— Ты даже водить не умеешь, — сказал Стив. — Придётся учиться.   
— Я почти уверен, что справлюсь с танком, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Ни за что не поверю, что современные машины сложнее. 

Вечером того же дня они вдвоём отправились на встречу ветеранов, которую организовал Сэм. Они немного опоздали, и когда вошли в зал, как раз говорил какой-то светловолосый небритый парень на инвалидной коляске. Его ноги были накрыты пледом, но Стив заподозрил, что ниже колен там ничего не было.   
— Даже не знаю, что рассказать, — говорил он, ёжась под внимательным взглядом Сэма. — Снятся ли мне кошмары? А кому не снятся? Как я с этим справляюсь? — Он лающе рассмеялся. — Отец поделился со мной отменным способом — бутылка называется...  
Баки шагнул было обратно в коридор, но Стив удержал его и уверенно толкнул в сторону ближайшего свободного стула. В надвинутой на лоб бейсболке, в просторном худи, прятавшем руку, Баки был похож на себя из прошлого и не похож одновременно. Он слишком, на взгляд Стива, хорошо вписался в ряды ветеранов.   
Следующей была высокая блондинка в тёмной куртке-пилоте. На неё Баки смотрел округлившимися глазами, и Стив, привыкший к женщинам-военным, поначалу даже не понял, чему тот так удивился.   
— Меня зовут Кэрол. ВВС, — начала она и замолкла, как замолкал каждый из говоривших. Она хмыкнула и повторила ту же фразу, что произнёс парень до неё: — Даже не знаю, что рассказать... Бутылка — действенный способ.  
Послышались смешки, но Сэм прервал их, подняв руки.  
— Если у вас проблемы, — сказал он, — то мы все здесь, чтобы помочь их решить. Вы не одни, помните это.  
Когда очередь дошла до Баки, Стив испугался было, что он замолкнет или замкнётся, но тот заговорил.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс, — сказал он, и в голосе его послышалась насмешка, тень той заносчивости, что преследовала Баки всегда. — Морская пехота. И я не пью. — Снова раздались смешки, на которые Баки ответил ухмылкой. — Мне не снятся кошмары, потому что я почти ничего не помню. И знаете, что? Я хотел бы помнить.   
Теперь желание подняться и уйти посетило Стива, но он остался на месте. Только вздрогнул, когда пальцы Баки в плотной кожаной перчатке коснулись его руки.   
— Может, это такая особенность памяти, но я помню только хорошее, а хорошего в войне мало, ну, вы можете себе представить. Может, я счастливчик. Может — наоборот. Мне нечего особо рассказывать, но я рад, что вы все тут собрались. Я просто понадеюсь, что вы выберетесь из этого дерьма. Так держать. Жизнь продолжается.   
Первым захлопал Сэм, за ним — Стив, а потом присоединились остальные. Неподвижным остался только парень в коляске. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них с Баки, и взгляд у него был как у больного животного.   
Зрелище это было неприятным, почти страшным. 

На выходе, держа Баки в пределах видимости, Стив поинтересовался у Сэма, что это был за парень. Сэм растерянно почесал переносицу.   
— Юджин? Он был капралом, воевал в Ираке. Получил Медаль Почёта. — Сэм поморщился, будто ему физически неприятно было об этом рассказывать. — Теперь спивается. Я пытаюсь ему как-то помочь, но ты сам понимаешь, мы тут не принуждаем. Он редко появляется. Знаю ещё, что у него мать есть и невеста, вроде бы, она его забирала время от времени, но в последние два раза я её не видел.   
Сэм вздохнул и натянуто улыбнулся.   
— В этом-то вся и проблема, Кэп, люди нас оставляют, и их нельзя за это осуждать. Не каждый потянет такое. Если бы люди не уходили, нужды бы в таких собраниях не было. Если бы всё можно было победить силой любви, отпала бы сама потребность в супергероях, верно?   
Стив почти против воли бросил взгляд на Баки, который флиртовал с Кэрол у столика. Кэрол смотрела на Баки с доброжелательным снисхождением, но его это не смущало, как не смутило бы семьдесят лет назад.   
— Вряд ли с преступниками получится бороться силой любви, — сказал Стив. — Если ты меня извинишь...   
— Конечно, Кэп.   
Кэрол вертела в пальцах стаканчик с газировкой и насмешливо поглядывала на Баки, который отвечал ей ровно таким же взглядом. Хороший знак, подумал Стив, подходя ближе, по крайней мере, она ещё не развернулась и не ушла, значит, эта поразительная магия, с помощью которой Баки завоёвывал дамские сердца раньше, по-прежнему работала.   
Хороший знак, подумал он, давя неуместную ревность.   
На секунду он почти почувствовал себя нескладным подростком, которого затащил на танцы Джеймс Барнс, сердцеед и настоящий красавец, будущий солдат и гордость армии.   
Но иллюзия рассеялась, когда Кэрол сказала:  
— А я вас узнала. Вы же Капитан Америка, верно?   
— Сейчас просто Стив, — улыбнулся он в ответ.   
— Ваш спутник как раз пытался пригласить меня в бар, — хмыкнула Кэрол. — И я почти согласилась. Видеть газировку не могу больше.   
— Боюсь, мой спутник несколько... подзабыл о наших планах, — как можно спокойнее проговорил Стив. Какой, к чёрту, бар, хотелось ему сказать, Баки, ты в своём уме? Слишком рано для баров, да для любой непредусмотренной социализации слишком рано.   
Он всё же попытался смягчить отказ:   
— Возможно, в другой раз?   
Кэрол усмехнулась уже в открытую.   
— Кто я такая, чтобы спорить с Капитаном Америкой?  
Стив боялся, что Баки упрётся, но тот даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он одарил Кэрол широкой улыбкой.   
— Извините моего друга, он временами ведёт себя как наседка. До встречи, я надеюсь?  
— До встречи, — ответила Кэрол и отвернулась, похоже, полностью потеряв к ним интерес. 

Они вышли на улицу в полном молчании, и только там, стоя в сумерках рядом с припаркованным у входа мотоциклом, Баки заговорил:  
— Что, рано для баров, а?  
— Извини, — вздохнул Стив. Он снял с сидения шлем и передал его Баки. — Как только всё закончится — попрошу Тони устроить тебе экскурсию.   
Баки не торопился надевать шлем.   
— Чем ты обычно занимаешься? — спросил он.   
Стив задумался. Он мог бы ответить честно: в последнее время — в основном, тобой. Но вряд ли Баки бы это порадовало.   
— Я же говорил, — дипломатично ответил он, — у меня есть список. Думаю, мы можем убить остаток дня на какой-нибудь хороший фильм. Закажем еду. Тайскую, например, или китайскую.   
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Баки.   
Стив вывел за руль мотоцикл, сел на него и замер, почувствовав, как Баки обхватывает его руками со спины. Ничего особенного, но почему-то он отчётливо ощутил холод металлической руки, даже скрытой слоями одежды, на своём животе.   
Все воспоминания о тех их встречах, когда Баки был Зимним Солдатом, Стив тщательно рассортировал и затолкнул подальше в память, зато тело его прекрасно помнило и железную хватку на шее, и то, какой нечеловеческой мощью обладает бионический протез — будто внутри тела Баки был питавший его портативный реактор.   
Он поморщился и рывком завёл двигатель. К чёрту.   
Этот вечер они посветят «Роки» и тайской еде из местной забегаловки.

*  
О том, каково это — когда ледяные пальцы стискивают глотку до невозможности вдохнуть, — Стив вспомнил этой же ночью.   
Он проснулся, когда пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его горла, рванулся вперёд, но не смог — держали крепко. В синеватой полутьме он различил бледное лицо Баки. Глаза, очерченные тенями, были холодными и абсолютно пустыми.   
Стив вцепился в металлическое запястье, попытался оттянуть его от себя, позвал Баки по имени — больше выхрипел, чем позвал, воздуха не хватало, он не проходил через сдавленные дыхательные пути. От взгляда, от отсутствия всякой осмысленности в светлых глазах, его бросило в дрожь.   
В том, с каким холодным, молчаливым упорством Баки душил его, было что-то звериное: с тем же равнодушием питон обнимает кольцами свою жертву, прежде чем её сожрать.   
«Господи», — подумал Стив, чувствуя, как из его лёгких выходят остатки воздуха, и из последних сил двинул Баки по лицу свободной рукой. Мгновения хватило — Стив с силой толкнул Баки на кровать и навалился сверху, прижимая его к матрасу весом своего тела.   
Пальцы так и не отпустили его горло, и Стив сначала прижал к лицу Баки ладонь, зажав нос и рот, а потом обхватил руками его лицо. Баки мотнул головой в попытке их скинуть, моргнул — и взгляд его обрёл осмысленность.   
— Стив? — непонимающе пробормотал он. — Что происходит? Чт...  
Он в ужасе уставился на собственную руку.   
— Дурной сон, — хрипло сказал Стив, аккуратно отнимая от своей шеи пальцы. — Просто дурной сон, Бак, всё в порядке.  
— Нихрена не в порядке, — резко и зло ответил Баки. — Я тебя задушить пытался? Что за хрень, Стив? Зачем я это сделал?   
— Всё нормально, — повторяет Стив, — всё в порядке. Такое бывает. Ты...   
Баки вдруг начал рваться, пытаться вывернуться из-под тела Стива. Стив его не отпускал, только размышлял со спокойной мрачностью, что от истерики их отделяет какая-то пара секунд.   
Он был на войне. Он видел ветеранов, с которыми занимался Сэм, читал кое-какие книги, смотрел, в конце концов, этот фильм о войне во Вьетнаме — «Лестница Иакова», если он снова не ошибся и ничего не напутал с названием.   
Он знал, что сейчас между Баки и истерикой стоит только он сам, поэтому наклонился низко, почти соприкасаясь с Баки лбами, и обхватил его лицо ладонями.   
— Спокойно, — тихо сказал он, — ничего страшного не случилось, Баки, ничего, что мы не смогли бы решить вместе, как раньше, ну? Мне тоже снятся дурные сны, я тоже хожу во сне, — ложь, какая же ложь, — но у меня есть друзья, и у тебя есть друзья, и всё это можно решить, правда, ну...   
Он говорил, и говорил, и говорил, терпеливо снося все попытки Баки вырваться, пока тот не затих и не расслабился, тяжело дыша.   
Ему вспомнились слова Сэма, о том, что нельзя победить всех врагов одной любовью, но Баки успокаивался, и, может быть, Сэм был не совсем прав.   
Баки снова подался вперёд и обхватил Стива руками в неловком подобии объятия. Его слегка трясло, и Стив впервые за всё время подумал, что ему страшно — наверное, потому что Баки никогда не позволял себе так расклеиваться в его присутствии.   
У них была своя динамика отношений семьдесят лет назад, которая не изменилась даже после того, как Стив стал Капитаном Америкой. Баки его защищал. Баки не «ронял лицо». В какой-то степени Баки всегда был тем, кто сильнее.   
Но теперь помощь нужна была Баки.   
Стив осторожно отстранился.   
— Тебе принести чего-нибудь? — спросил он.  
Баки растёр ладонью лицо, убрал назад растрепавшиеся волосы.   
— Воды, наверное.   
Стив кивнул и поднялся. На выходе из комнаты он натолкнулся на Тони, который стоял, прислонившись к стене, и держал в руке небольшой пистолет со шприцем.   
Не дав ему сказать ни слова, Стив закрыл за собой дверь и толкнул Тони на кухню.   
— Ты-то что тут забыл? — спросил Стив. Тони округлил глаза.   
— Это ты меня спрашиваешь? — прошипел он. — Меня посреди ночи выдёргивает из гаража Джарвис со словами: «Мастер Тони, у меня есть подозрение, что мистер Барнс в данный момент времени убивает мастера Стива». Пока я добрался сюда, вы там притихли, я успел испугаться, что утром мне придётся избавляться от трупа, правда, я не решил, чьего. И ты спрашиваешь, что я тут забыл?  
— Ему просто приснился кошмар, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. Он достал из буфета чашку и подошёл к кулеру.   
Тони выразительно выдохнул.   
— И как много из твоих знакомых пытаются тебя прикончить, проснувшись от кошмара?   
Стив промолчал, и тогда Тони продолжил.   
— Помнишь того нейрохирурга, о котором говорил Самсон? Так вот, нам придётся искать другого. Этот вчера вечером попал в автокатастрофу. Руки — в хлам. Похоже, с карьерой врача ему придётся завязать.   
— Жаль, — искренне посочувствовал Стив, наливая воду. — Правда жаль. Но это не проблема, может быть, нам и не понадобится нейрохирург. Пока.   
Тони настолько выразительно промолчал, что Стиву пришлось на него взглянуть.   
— Твоё желание покопаться у Баки в голове начинает меня пугать, — сказал он. — Сначала мы ему поможем, потом уже будем решать технические моменты. К нему вернулось зрение, Тони, что тебе ещё нужно?   
— А что там с болью? — просто спросил Тони.   
— Пока не чувствует. Что? Не смотри так, на всё нужно время.   
— Ну конечно, время, — проворчал Тони, следуя за ним по коридору к двери в спальню. — У тебя глаза застлало иллюзиями, Роджерс, ты хочешь видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. Просто подумай о том, что чем раньше мы приступим, тем быстрее закончим, и ты получишь своего драгоценного Баки целым и невредимым...  
Он не успел договорить. Из-за двери донёсся крик, страшный звериный вопль, и от неожиданности Стив выронил чашку. Она не разбилась, плотную керамику так просто не раскрошить, но вода расплескалась по всему коридору.   
Стив влетел в комнату, только чтобы застать Баки на кровати, сжавшимся в комок. Он в исступлении царапал себя по лицу ногтями, Стиву пришлось оттянуть его руки, чтобы он себе не навредил.   
Где-то у входа щёлкнул пистолетом Тони, заряжая транквилизатор.   
— Баки, — заговорил Стив, — Баки, Баки, Баки, приди в себя, что случилось?   
Баки помотал головой, не поднимая глаз.   
— Это не дурной сон, — сказал он, — не кошмар, Стив, все эти мёртвые люди, которых я убиваю каждую ночь, это не кошмар и не сон, это правда, так? Почему вы мне соврали? Зимний Солдат... Почему?   
Последнее слово он почти прокричал, а потом вырвался из хватки и с размаху ударил Стива по лицу тыльной стороной металлической ладони.   
Удар вышел такой силы, что Стива отшвырнуло в сторону. Перед глазами померкло. Когда он снова обрёл способность видеть, Баки уже нависал над ним — ноздри раздувались, лицо было бледным, почти белым.   
— Эй, Барнс, — окликнул его Тони.   
Баки обернулся, но выстрелить Тони не успел — Баки метнулся к нему и ударом вышиб из его руки пистолет. Шприц отрикошетил о стену и упал куда-то в темноту.   
Баки сдавил железной рукой пальцы Тони с такой силой, что тот жалобно вскрикнул, и за руку отбросил его прочь.   
Он повернулся к Стиву.   
— Баки? — скорее спросил, чем позвал он.   
— Нужно завершить задание, — ответил Баки. Голос у него был немного удивлённым, словно он пытался распробовать фразу на вкус. — Задание.   
Стив нащупал под кроватью щит и первую атаку успел отразить — прикрылся от Баки (нет, не от Баки, от Зимнего Солдата) щитом и пнул его ногой в колено. Он успел заметить, как у выхода по стене поднимается Тони, прижимая к груди искалеченную руку, и что-то бормочет. Из спальни он сумел выскользнуть незамеченным.   
Вот и хорошо, подумал Стив, поднимаясь в боевую стойку. Может быть, Тони успеет привести подмогу.   
А пока Стив попытается пробиться сквозь Зимнего Солдата к человеку.  
— Баки, — сказал он, внимательно следя за замершим силуэтом. — Ты можешь с этим бороться. Ты должен с этим бороться. Баки. Ты помнишь меня?   
— Да, — ответил Зимний Солдат. — Ты — человек на мосту.   
Руки его бестолково шарились по бёдрам, где обычно висели ножи и кобура. Только сейчас на нём не осталось ничего из амуниции.   
Он рассерженно цыкнул и ринулся вперёд, выставив металлическую руку. Стив отбил удар, они пару секунд кружили, как в каком-то замысловатом танце, и замерли, стоя в нескольких метрах друг от друга.   
— Я твой друг, — попытался Стив. — Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. «Воющие коммандос», Вторая мировая, Баки, вспомни!   
— Ты — человек на мосту, — немного задумчиво ответил Зимний Солдат. — Моё задание. Я помню тебя. Наверное, не смог убить. Это странно. Нужно завершить задание.   
Он снова напал, Стив снова отразил его удар, но на этот раз Зимний Солдат остановил щит металлической рукой, а человеческой вцепился Стиву в глотку — и движения его были такими быстрыми, что их едва можно было различить в полутьме.   
Стив толкнул Баки, и их отшвырнуло друг от друга.   
— Вспомни Пегги, — в отчаянии закричал Стив, — вспомни Дугана, вспомни остальных!   
Зимний Солдат выпрямился, держа в руках щит, и Стив подумал с горечью, что в нём сейчас не осталось ничего от Баки, что Баки запрятан слишком глубоко, чтобы до него можно было докричаться.   
Но он медлил. По какой-то причине Зимний Солдат медлил, и Стиву хотелось этим воспользоваться, хотя бы попытаться.   
— Ты помнишь меня, — сказал он, — человек на мосту, твой друг. Не дай этим подонкам тебя победить, Баки.   
И тут Зимний Солдат метнул щит.   
Места для хорошего броска в комнате не было, и своё оружие Стив остановил на подлёте, но он отвлёкся — видимо, на то был и расчёт. Зимний Солдат впечатал его в пол с такой силой, что, казалось, стены дрогнули, не говоря уж о хребте. Стив оказался вдавленным в пол, и щит прижался к его шее — недостаточно острый, чтобы разрезать кожу, но достаточно мощный, чтобы проломить трахею.   
— Ты. Моё. Задание, — бормотал Зимний Солдат, с каждым словом сильнее нажимая на щит. Стив всё же успел протолкнуть пальцы между его кромкой и своим горлом, попытался отстранить его от себя.   
У Зимнего Солдата явно была какая-то болезненная фиксация на удушении. Самый контактный способ убийства, чтобы наверняка — может быть, в этом всё дело.   
Стиву удалось отвоевать немного воздуха, но отступать Зимний Солдат не собирался. Нужно было придумать что-нибудь, срочно, чтобы не навредить никому из них, чтобы потянуть время до прихода подмоги.   
Он старался смотреть Зимнему Солдату точно в глаза, держать взгляд, но это было сложно.   
— Баки, чёрт возьми, — выдавил он, — борись! Ты можешь, дружище, давай же...  
— Я не понимаю, — ответил Зимний Солдат, вжимая его в пол, — почему ты просто не сдашься? Зачем?   
— Баки...   
— Эй, Кэп, — позвали его от двери. — Держись за щит.   
Брони на Тони не было, только репульсор, подключённый кабелями к реактору. Не дав Зимнему Солдату сориентироваться, он выстрелил — но почему-то в щит, и ударной волной Стива вырвало из чужого захвата и отбросило к стене.   
Было больно, спиной Стив сшиб прикроватный столик и оказался лежащим на куче осколков. Щит разогрелся до такой степени, что от ожога Стива спасли только держатели с охлаждением.   
Зимний Солдат резко выпрямился, и одновременно с его прыжком Тони закричал:   
— Бартон, давай!   
Стрела ударила в металлическую руку. «Промахнулся», — стиснул зубы Стив, но стрела уже выпустила тонкие и длинные отростки, похожие на лапы паука-сенокосца, которыми обхватила предплечье Зимнего Солдата.   
Он дёрнул головой, явно пытаясь посмотреть на стрелу, но не успел ни двинуться, ни сорвать её — тело его передёрнуло, выгнуло дугой, он сдавленно вскрикнул и рухнул на пол.   
Клинт шумно выдохнул и стёр со лба испарину.   
— Готов? — опасливо спросил он.   
Стив на корточках подполз к Баки и прижал к его шее пальцы. Пульс был.   
— Чем ты его? — с трудом сглотнув комок, спросил он.   
— Разряд, — ответил Клинт, подняв арбалет. — Стрелы с шокером. Старые добрые двести двадцать. Знаешь, Стив, не то чтобы я собирался отплясывать тут перед тобой с криком «Ну я же тебе говорил», но... Ну я же тебе говорил.   
— Ты не помогаешь, — проворчал Стив, тяжело усаживаясь рядом с Баки. Он машинально протянул руку и убрал с лица Баки слипшиеся волосы. Кожа его была очень холодной на ощупь.  
— Хилл и её команда уже выехали, — сказал Тони. — Будут в течение часа, где-то так. И я попросил её прихватить с собой доброго доктора Самсона, у меня есть к нему парочка вопросов.   
Они с Клинтом сейчас представляли собой забавную пару — оба встрёпанные, оба бледные до синевы, оба прижимали к груди раненые руки. Клинт перехватил взгляд Стива и невесело усмехнулся.   
— Команда инвалидов, а? Надо было остаться в Латверии. Там хотя бы били по часам и без лишнего членовредительства.   
Стив выпрямился.   
— Не глупи, — сказал он. — Лучше помоги мне перенести Баки в лабораторию.


End file.
